Canon Discussion Page (Eigoukaiki)
Welcome to the new Canon Discussion Page! Here will be placed various ideas for arcs and plotlines for Naruto - Eigoukaiki, and here you can comment on them! Please do not forget to sign your comments! Any vandalism of the page or arguing will result in your opinion being discredited! 'Idea 1: Part 8- Kyuubi?' With multiple admins possibly making a Kyuubi character, there is always room for disagreement, and giving it to one sole person may make their character too powerful. Here is the proposal: The Kyuubi, so far conspicuously absent from the ninja world, has risen again! It had seemingly vanished since the times of Naruto, either sealed in another host or returned to its home in a distant place. But something seems to have woken it (perhaps the potent chakra of the False Bijuu?) from hibernation, and now it is rampaging all over the world! Destroying villages with a single roar, levelling mountains with a single sweep of its tail, the Kyuubi comes and brings with it death and destruction! But of course, this is also the perfect opportunity for gaining power! the mysterious Fire Daimyo has taken his team of trusted ninja (the antagonists) with him in hopes of sealing the beast into him and becoming the strongest jinchuuriki in the world. Meanwhile, as the Kyuubi devastates villages and kills their ninja, other groups of shinobi are trying to repel it and keep it as far away from their home as possible! Then there is the third group- the village leaders and ninja who are thirsting after a human weapon, and who want to seal the Kyuubi into one of their own to produce a weapon prominent enough to prevent wars. But the Kyuubi cannot be subdued by puny humans, and it may require a united task force of other jinchuuriki to use their powers and weaken the Kyuubi to save the world! There is room for suggestions of subplots and improvements on this idea, and antagonists independent of Tsurai Tsuitou the Main Antagonists have space to carry out their own plans while he works on this particular one. Of course, this arc might end up with someone becoming the Kyuubi's host... If you have a suggestion, leave it below this section and don't forget to sign it! - Shingihoutai. Idea 2: Already Existing Kyūbi Jinchūriki ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Discussion :Uh, the Fire Daimyo has already declared being dictator of the world with his Giju Biju and declared the Fifth Great Shinobi World War. And I don't think that making an exact clone will fly with everyone. [[User:Koukishi|''"Ruler of the Dangai Precipice World"]] ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 00:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Didn't know about those first two parts, from my reading of the canon he has not declared anything yet other than actually attacking. The only war that has been declared is between Iwagakure and Konohagakure, and even that hasn't totally kicked off yet, though I might not have read far enough. As for an exact clone, who would care? You want the antagonist to seem pretty hard to beat as that is what causes the protagonists to want to train and enforces character growth. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 00:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Well actually I would like all the other Jinchukiri to get involved too, they should have a role too. -Fahuem : I agree. I actually figured that they should be the ones hunting for Nine-Tails, as well as some of the other ninja. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 02:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions go here Well, I think that Amegakure, a village preparing to take over the Five Great Shinobi Villages, will go to the Kyuubi and try to seal it into one of their ninja, however that ninja is not yet decided. '''If' they are successful, they will plan to attack Iwagakure, the closest village and try to take it over. If they are successful there, they would attack Suna and so on and so on. After getting to Konoha, the Fire Daimyo will confront them and the Kyuubi will be unsealed, resulting in the death of the Jinchuriki. Then the Fire Daimyo will become the new Kyuubi host. But before he can lay any destruction, he will be sealed/killed. Sorry, this was a bit rushed. If you have questions about it, please feel free to ask away. [[User:Koukishi|''"Ruler of the Dangai Precipice World"]] ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 13:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, this could work to my advantage. You see, in my character's background, Konoha still want's the Nine-Tailed Beast to keep the balance of power that was present before the Fourth Great Ninja War. I could have my team of ninja (which I will soon be building) gain orders from the Hokage to attempt to stop the Fire's Daimyo by capturing and sealing the Nine-Tails in my host; which would really give him a good background story to boot. Keep in mind, also, that the Nine-Tailed Fox is immensely powerful. It was able to take on most of Konoha's defenses (shinobi and all) as well as give the Fourth Hokage a good fight before being sealed and it's power alone was said to have been the force that carved out the Valley of the End in Madara and Hashirama's battle. No mere Daimyo and his lackeys are going to be able to take it out alone, even with ninja training. They might want to wait until it is sealed in a host and then go after that host to make it easier to catch, which would lead to a bunch of other training and fighting arcs that could really lengthen and intensify the story. Just a suggestion :) ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 14:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Voting '''How to vote:' |} * Vote by typing either of the following in the relevant sections: ** # Your reason/comment ~~~~ ** # Your reason/comment ~~~~ Rules of Voting: * Users are allowed to cast one "Support" vote only. If a user casts more than one "Support" vote, all of their votes will be moved to the "Deleted Votes" section by an Admin. The user will be notified about this by an Admin and will be invited to cast a new, proper vote. * Users may also use one "Oppose" vote. This serves only to highlight issues with a candidate - it does not count towards a candidate's total. * Reasons for supporting/opposing are given below. * You do not have to use the "Oppose" vote if you do not wish to. However, if you use the "Oppose" vote, you are strongly encouraged to also use the "Support" vote to suggest your alternative. * Any vote cast without using the or templates will be considered to be a vote in favour and will have added to it. * All votes must be signed. A user will be given until the end of voting deadline to sign their vote, otherwise it will be deleted. (You can sign your vote by adding 4 tildes to the end of it ~~~~ ) * A user may change his/her vote or stated reasons at any time until the end of voting deadline, so long as they do not post multiple votes. * The voting period ends on the penultimate day of the month to allow time for the feature to be prepared and put up on the first day of the new month. * Votes cast after the voting period has expired will not be counted. The timestamp on votes will be used to judge if a vote was made in time or not. * Users may not change the content of another users comments without their permission. It is what they wrote, and it is up to them to resolve any mistakes (except in the cases listed below). * Inappropriate statements or language may be removed by any user, and the entire vote may also be deleted by an Admin. * Further guidelines and rules for each vote undertaken are set out on their respective pages and must be adhered to. * Only the votes of users who have been on for a month will be counted. ** Out of these users only those who have been active (i.e. contributing to the wiki, not just forums) will be counted. ** Out of those users who are active only those "recently" active (i.e. within the past month as per the previous rule) will be counted. ** In addition active users are those with 5 or more edits within the corresponding months. Idea 1 The idea is not consistent with the Naruto world and does not make sense in that the countries would never let the Nine-Tails simply run free while all the other Tailed Beasts have been sealed. Secondly, leaving the Kyūbi up to the mods is another bad idea, because waiting on all the mods to vote on what the Kyūbi should do as well as relying on them to be present at all times to play the Nine-Tails is both redundant and useless. It should be entrusted to a user, just like any other Tailed Beast would. I remind the user base that the Eight-Tails is just a little bit weaker than the Nine-Tails and yet no complaining was done about giving it to a singular user. Lastly, a singular user can be trusted to make quick decisions on how to use the beast and it's host and can be, for the most part, relied upon to post when needed. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 15:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Idea 2 I'd be better to have an already created Jinchūriki. It makes no sense that the countries just left the Nine-Tails to roam, especially when it is explained numerous times in the canon that the countries always made grabs for the Tailed Beasts as a show of their nations power: it's not canonical to say that they let a beast as powerful as Nine-Tails just roam around. I also want to add, that giving the Kyūbi to the mods as a whole is a very bad idea, as there will have to be one mod assigned to playing it in the canon, and we've had a few mods go on vacation. I suggest, just like with the other beasts, we give it to one user and then just monitor that user's character. As long as the user gives their character weaknesses proportionate to it's strengths, then we will have no problem and we don't have to rely on the mods for an NPC like the Nine-Tails all the time. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 15:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) True, sorry I forgot, so much is going on :( -Fahuem Having a host for the 9 tails makes it easier and faster to use in the story line. Otherwise it might take too much time to decide what the kyubi does next.JetTalk 16:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika